mission love
by Foxbeatsoul
Summary: This is a fan fiction about laika X natto yaoi and search and rock man this idea was given to me by Stuffwell359


So this is laika x Netto fan fiction enjoy and the one who helped me think of this fan fiction is **Stuffwell359 (**aka most awesome person on fan fiction. net!) Ok make sure to check out Stuffwell359 stories too!* Also a little search man and mega man!*

XxxxXXxxxXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

Kifune tapped his foot passingly for laika to come. Laika entered the room as the doors flung and his cloak floated behind him. Laika walked up too Kifune and wait for his orders.

"Laika there is huge trouble in Sharro hundreds maybe thousands for viruses have join in to one spot there make computers, water plants and almost ever thing electorate go crazy". Kifune said pushing a button that made pictures of tots of viruses show up.

Laika looked at all the viruses for a moment and then answered "ok I'll get working on it right away" laika started to walk out the door but Kifune stopped him.

"No you're not doing this today you have to wait for your partner to arrive" Kifune said look a laika. Laika slowly turned around "who...who is my partner?"

Kifune said in a very straight face "your partner is Netto". Laika heart skipped a beat when he heard his name…Netto

"WH-why Netto?" laika was able to sputter out trying as hard as he could not to blush. "Well he's a good net battler and you will need help, that is all good night laika" and left the room before laika could speak.

Laika head raced with thoughts 'netto….is coming here to…to Sharro.'

XXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxXx

The next day laika when to go pick up Netto from the airport. He waited for Netto flight to arrive and it did in no time flat.

Netto came out of the plane looking tried and walked over to laika slightly bumping into him. Laika blushed a little bit just focused it down.

"Hey laika" Netto said starting to wake up more. "Why are you so tried" laika asked, "Well he rushed over here as soon as he heard about it and he slept on the whole flit" Rock man laughed.

"Oh ok uh…let's get going..." laika said as they walked out of the airport. Netto ran up so the side of laika "OK!" then they exited the airport and got a taxi to drive them to Rose mall where all the viruses are now.

Laika had time to think when… when he felt feelings toward Netto. He remembered when he first saw Netto he felt like he had been hit by cupid's arrow right smack died in the heart.

I mean his beauty shiny brown eyes he could stare into them forever. And he had a cute smile and he was so warm and adorable I wish I could-

Laika thoughts were interrupted when the taxi stopped and the drive said "alright here's your stop but careful rumor has it viruses are running lose in there."

**(**_Foxbeatsoul__ says: ha rumor has it, is a song just noticed that, I love that song HAHAHA, __Stuffwell359__ says: yay ya get back to the story!__**)**_

"Oh ok thank you" Netto said with a smile as drove off

"All right lets go in "laika said walking in to the mall with Netto behind him.

The building was abandon, no one was there not a single soul it was so quiet and dark. Netto and I walked around till we came to a room with a jack in spot.

**: Rock man exe jack in:**

**: Search man exe jack in:**

Mega man and search man both logged in and looked around. There was no viruses anywhere.

"Huh that's strange where are the viruses?" rock man asked

Search man shrugged "maybe there hiding"

"Did we get the wrong place?" netto looks around confused

"No this is where-"but before laika could finish the computer behind them exploded and set fire to the room glass broken all around them.

"The viruses are here!" netto shouted has he gave rock man battle chips. 'Damn it the whole building is going to come down' laika thought.

"Netto get out I'll take care of this" laika said as search man deleted 10 viruses. "What no way, I'm going to help you!"Netto protested. Netto sent rock man more battle chips. As rock man and search man deleted more viruses Netto and laika argued.

"NETTO YOU COULD GET HURT HERE GO!" laika shouted

"Uh NO I didn't FLY ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO leave you!" Netto yelled back

Laika and netto kept fighting and fighting as more virus came.

XxxXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx

(In the net)

"Search man I don't thing we can keep this up much longer" rock man shouted and firing his buster, as more and more virus came at him he back up only bumping in to search man's back.

Search man blushed a little bit but forced it down, 'no not here not now'. Search man blasted more and more virus way "uh ya are you should tell them to stop fighting.

"Right" rock man said nodding his head "NETTO STOP FIGHTING WITH LAIKA!"

"Laika we have a job to do" search man added not really know what to say

(Real world)

Laika and Netto did not even notices navies cries, the sound of them fighting and the building breaking apart was too loud.

Cracks in the floor and ceiling started to form lights exploded and crashed to the ground. One exploded right above netto, netto covered his eyes so that the glass would not get in them but then the part of the ceiling fell on him.

"NETTO!" laika ran and tackled netto out of the way. Netto opened his eyes and his senses came back to him, his body felt the warmth of another's and something smelled like green apples.

Laika slow gets off for netto "you should have listened to me, you need a punishment"

Netto glares at him and lightly pushes him off "ya ya whatever"

Laika helps netto get to his feet they stumble over to the computer to see there's only 5 virus left.

Search man delete's 3, rock man fires at two but one seeks up behind him and hits him in the back making him crash in to search man.

"Search man! Battle chip download" laika said as he search man deleted the other viruses, "well are mission is complete" he say as rock man is in his arms, he blushes slightly and helps rock man get up.

"Ha ha thanks search man for helping me" rock man laughs. "Uh um it was nothing just what a solider is to do on a mission" he turns away blushing hoping rock man did not notice.

Rock man gives him a confused face and logs out to go back to his PET so does search man.

Later…

Both laika and netto have returned to laika's room at base. Netto quickly puts his tuff down and logs rock man in with search man.

Laika takes off his cape a sighs "you need a punishment netto you have not learned your lesson you should have left when I said to!"

Netto groaned "how many times do I have to tell you THAT I WAS NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU THERE! And by not learning my lesson that's fine by me if you get it through your head I was going anywhere.

Laika and netto started to fight and argue AGAIN!

Laika shouted at netto "you are so stupid u almost died!"

Netto "at least I'm NOT NAMED AFTER SOME STUIPED SPACE DOG!"

Laika "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!"

_**(If you did not get that joke please take your ass to google and look up "laika" thank)**_

Rockman look at the two from inside the net "well there they go at it again ha-ha ohhhhhh when is this going to stop?"

Search man looked at rock man with his cheeks a little pink "hey uh rock man do you uh…maybe go someplace quieter?" search man bit his lip. Rock man turned around with a cute smile on his face making search man's face even hotter. Rock man walked next to search man "ya sure! Ha to get away for all that yelling"

Search man and rock man walked for a bit and then sat down they could still kind hear laika and netto yelling at each other.

Back to laika and netto…

Laika head was starting to hurt from all this yelling god make it stop. "Oh just shut up!

Netto stomped over to laika and tackled him on to the bed and gave him a death stare "you are the one who started this!" laika looked up a netto for a bit but then got an idea, he grabbed netto and made him the one on bottom.

Netto was looking in to laika's eyes struggling to get free "gahhhh let me go!" laika could not help but think netto was so cute he lower his head putting his face inches from netto's. Netto's face started to blush "L-laika-a wha-what are y-you do-"did not get to finish his sentence when he was cut off by laika lips.

Laika gripped net shirt oh my god he had wanted to do this for soooo long, netto tasted like milk chocolate laika broke the kiss only to see nettos face he had a blush on his face and an innocent look, so god damn cute.

Laika giggle "I guess this will be your punishment, you are so adorable netto" laika softly bit netto lower lip a moan escaped nettos mouth, laika got more aroused and sent gentle kiss on netto neck, taking off nettos shirt his hand wrapped around netto biting his neck with a louder mean came "l-laika!"

Rock man looked around "hey do you hear that they stopped!"

"Oh really?" search man said as he got behind rock man. Rockman looked around "ya now do you hear-"rock man was cut off when search man jumped on him rock man was about to ask why when search man's hand travel to rock man's hips and rubbed.

"Ahh! Search what…! Ah" rock man words came out all wrong as search man stuck lightly at rock man collar bone and wrapped one arm around rock man's waist and the other worked on getting the suit off.

Search man got rock man to ground he moved his hand down and up rock man's back and gave small bits down his neck, the rest of that is up to you.

Laika and netto had both shirt off and working more, laika licked nettos neck has one hand when though nettos hair and the other went lower.

You could her moans and groans all night in the net and real world.

XxxxxxXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

So I finely finished this search man X rock man and laikaXnetto fanfic, school started to it was hard to finish it but any way thanks for reading and also go look at Stuffwell359 stories and stuff this was his idea! Lol thanks bye ;)


End file.
